


Watch

by Zerotaste



Category: King Of Prism, King of Prism: Shiny Seven Stars, プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Voyeurism, inappropriate use of prism watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Grabbing for his glasses and tablet at the same time, he’s somewhat relieved to see the familiar interface of the Prism System come into focus. This at least doesn’t mean it’s bad news, it’s bizarre for it to be starting on its own at this time of night but there’s nothing in the window that’s opened itself that suggests anything dire. Merely that Taiga must have fallen asleep with the watch still on and must be having an intense dream. A notification for suddenly increased heart rate is useful when he’s tracking someone actually performing or practicing but vastly less so when he’s trying to sleep and the person whose vitals are on the screen is merely dreaming. Or... not. Scanning over the page it very quickly becomes clear to him that Taiga is still awake and from the exact combination of activity that’s starting to light up, he’s definitely not just squeezing in a few extra press ups before bed.





	Watch

Rolling over and hugging a pillow tight to his chest he sighs quietly to himself. It really is such a shame that he has an early morning meeting to attend tomorrow, a bit of a sleep in instead would be nice. He and Taiga stayed up far too late testing how the Prism System judges new jumps he’s been trying. It’s useful data for sure but perhaps they shouldn’t have gotten so carried away at such a time. Ah well, provided he can get to sleep soon he’ll be well rested enough to face the business world tomorrow. Seeing the dazzling smile on Taiga’s face after landing a really complex and powerful street style jump had been just as worthwhile as the data he’d collected. Letting his eyes fall closed the memory of Taiga’s excitement sees a smile gracing his lips.

Light penetrates his eyelids mere seconds after he’s closed them, demanding attention and being quite frankly, a pain in the ass. What is that? His phone? Tablet? Watch? Whichever it is it’s probably just a notification for an email or something, he can check it in the morning and the screen will turn off again soon. Or it should have turned off again because while he doesn’t know just how much time has passed as he lays here with his eyes closed waiting for darkness to return, he’s pretty certain it’s longer than the 30 seconds he has his screens set to. Whatever’s going on it better not be bad news.

Grabbing for his glasses and tablet at the same time, he’s somewhat relieved to see the familiar interface of the Prism System come into focus. This at least doesn’t mean it’s bad news, it’s bizarre for it to be starting on its own at this time of night but there’s nothing in the window that’s opened itself that suggests anything dire. Merely that Taiga must have fallen asleep with the watch still on and must be having an intense dream. A notification for suddenly increased heart rate is useful when he’s tracking someone actually performing or practicing but vastly less so when he’s trying to sleep and the person whose vitals are on the screen is merely dreaming. Or... not. Scanning over the page it very quickly becomes clear to him that Taiga is still awake and from the exact combination of activity that’s starting to light up, he’s definitely not just squeezing in a few extra press ups before bed.

There’s only one explanation for these readings and he probably should just black out the tablet screen and ignore the fact he now knows exactly what Taiga is up to. He won’t though, because like Taiga he’s also a hormonal teenage boy and when presented with very conclusive evidence that the guy he likes currently has his hand around his dick, it’s a little hard to well, not start to get hard himself.

It’s wrong in so many ways, spying on him like this. Perhaps he left the watch on purposefully, hoping Kakeru would still be awake and notice. Except there’s no way that’s what happened, Taiga’s probably not even into him, he’s definitely got a thing for Kazuki. Kazuki who happens to feature on all three of the large posters above Taiga’s bed... is that why he has them there? Wait no ,this isn’t where his train of thought is meant to be going. If he’s decided to perve on Taiga’s little session, then he’s going to commit to that, he’s not going to let himself think about who Taiga’s affections might actually lay with.

He could listen in, record the sounds Taiga’s making and save them for future use but just in case the wrong name spills from his lips as he cums, he won’t. He doesn’t need to turn on the microphone to know Taiga’s loud, there’s a chart doing that for him, large peaks indicating moans spilling from his lips. They must sound so lewd and needy, he’d always pegged Taiga as being loud but having proof of this fact sees heat flaring through him. Hips grinding weakly against the pillow still half held in his arms, his dick reminds him that hey, Taiga’s not the only one turned on right now and with how steadily his arousal is building as he pieces together a depraved image of Taiga in his head, it’s only right that he tends to himself as well.

A stuttered groan escapes his lips as he closes his hand around the base of his cock. Sleeping naked has its advantages and very easy access to what matters is very handy in situations like this. Does Taiga sleep naked? Or does he just pass out in the day clothes that he for some reason changes back into after his bath? Whatever the answer is, if he’s not naked right now he surely has his shorts around his ankles and his top pushed half way up his chest. His hair must be a mess too, splayed out on the pillow and half covering his face. He wouldn’t care about that though, all he would be worrying about is how good he feels. Dragging his hand up the length of his own cock, Kakeru pushes back his foreskin enough to thumb the head, inhaling shakily as he teases himself. Taiga wouldn’t tease himself though, he’d work hard and fast, pumping his dick needily as he moans a little too loud for the thin walls of the old dorms. Arousal spikes and twists at the image, Taiga really is unfair.

Glancing at his screen he confirms that Taiga’s still caught up in pleasuring himself before he grips himself properly again. Breath hitching he starts to set a rhythm, one undoubtedly slower than Taiga’s but he’s never been the type to touch himself quite so desperately, he prefers to take his time. Though that would change if it were Taiga’s hand on his dick, working him diligently with a bright blush adorning his cheeks. He’d probably dip his head lower, tasting him before taking him fully into his mouth, the warmth and eagerness of his sucking making up for how sloppy and awkward he might be.

He knows his own hand has started to speed up increasing to a speed similar to his imagined Taiga’s, body eager to fit the image of him that he’s forming in his mind. The sound of his hand working his cock mixes with his deep shaking breaths, almost drowning them out. He knows he’s going to need to kick his blankets off for a while to cool down for a while after this; beads of sweat forming at his hairline see his bangs clinging to his skin. On second thought, he may as well do it now, he knows he’s only got a couple more minutes before he’ll be trying to bite back a moan as he spills. He’d rather not make a mess of his bed, even if the action of struggling to push his bedding to the side without having to break his rhythm or drop the tablet messes them up in a way itself.

Taiga’s heart rate’s gone up again, his volume’s gotten louder, his body heat’s increasing further, he must be close. Must be writhing against the mattress, backing arching up and hips fucking into his hand in time with urgent pumps. It’s so lewd to even imagine it, actually witnessing it, being there to watch, to touch, to be fucking into him as he reacts so beautifully would almost be too much. He’d be so hot and pliable under him, so active and so, so tight.

A moan escapes him, louder and far more desperate sounding than he’d expected. He’s close, so close. Perhaps even moreso than Taiga is. He isn’t usually quite this fast but he knows exactly why things are coming to a peak far before they usually would and that reason is staring right back at him from his tablet screen. Urgency and desire flood him as his eyes stay glued to the screen, watching for any indication that Taiga’s reached his climax. He can see it now, eyes screwed shut as he cums, not caring that he’s getting it all over his hand and thighs as he works himself through his orgasm. Perhaps on his stomach too, on those tight lean abs he’s worked so hard to build.

Oh god that’s it, that image. He can feel his body shake, the tipping point approaching. The Taiga in his mind reaches a cum covered hand up to his lips to clean it off and Kakeru finds himself dropping his tablet before desperately reaching for his tissue box and failing. He’s the one making a mess as he finds himself turned to jelly, pleasure exploding and wracking him as warmth splatters his skin. It’s all so much, so intense and for a moment his mind blanks, nothing registering but how good it feels to be floating on this surge of ecstasy.

Brain finally starting to boot itself back up he remembers the tablet, Taiga’s readings. Has he cum yet or has Kakeru seriously been far too easy this time? Picking it up from where it landed and adjusting his glasses he bites his lip as the screen comes back into view again. From what it’s displaying Taiga’s in a state much like he is right now which must mean... A thought crosses into his mind that he dismisses out of sheer absurdity, no it’s not romantic that they came at very similar times because he only knows that via spying on him. It definitely does bring a smile to his lips though that they were feeling that pleasure at the same time, that perhaps Taiga might really have had him in his mind the same way Taiga was in his own.

Exiting out of the application he sets the tablet facedown. No more interruptions to his sleep tonight, even if that had ended up being a surprisingly welcome one. He still has to deal with the mess he’s made of himself before he really can let sleep take over but pleasantly exhausted and body still buzzing with the remains of excitement, he can allow himself a few more seconds of just laying here.

He’s probably a bad person for what he’s just done but there’s one thing that’s playing on his mind now that he’s able to think with something other than his dick. Taiga had bathed after they’d left the rink, he’d seen the watch sitting atop his practice clothes as he’d entered the baths. Is it possible he really did put it back on hoping for this outcome? Kakeru wouldn’t have thought he’d have cunning to try something like that, nor that he even realises just how hard Kakeru has fallen for him, but maybe, just maybe he does. Maybe just maybe Taiga’s laying in his bed right now, embarrassment clear on his cheeks as he removes the watch once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write something emotional but when I sat down I wrote this probably impossible in universe trash instead. Oops.
> 
> Also Kakeru totally has his stupid little hat on during this entire thing. I hate it. Why is your pyjamas a robe which you almost certainly take off before sleeping and a hat which you almost certainly do not. Thank you Yu's ep for letting us know he clings when he sleeps... that's so cute.


End file.
